Eine Slytherin Weihnachtsgeschichte
by MollyP
Summary: Severus Snape ist kurz vor Weihnachten in miesester Stimmung. Dann erhält er Besuch von 3 Geistern... Kommt bekannt vor? Stimmt! Aber lest es trotzdem )


A Slytherin-Christmas Carol  
  
Von MollyP.  
  
"Was soll das heißen: 'Es ist doch schließlich Weihnachten?' - das sind nur 2 weitere Wochen, in denen solch faule Schüler wie ihr es seid, sonst nur rumgammeln würden!", zischte Professor Snape seiner 6. Klasse aus Slytherin und Gryffindor entgegen.  
  
"Aber Professor...", meldete sich Hermine unaufgefordert zu Wort, doch Snape unterbrach sie barsch und glitt geisterhaft hinüber zu ihrem Tisch: "Was ist, Miss Granger? Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, daß auch Ihnen die Hausaufgaben zuviel werden?" Seine Hakennase stieß fast an Hermine's mit Angstschweiß bedeckte Stirn und aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen stoben scheinbar Blitze hervor.  
  
"N - n - nein...", stammelte Hermine hervor und schluckte schwer. Mit einem öligen Grinsen im Gesicht glitt Professor Snape zurück an sein Lehrerpult. "Die Klasse ist entlassen!", fauchte er und blitzartig leerte sich die Klasse. Nur Draco Malfoy blieb hinter der Masse zurück und drehte sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal um: "Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape, der sich mittlerweile in einem Berg von Pergamenten eingegraben hatte, blickte ungeduldig auf: "Was ist, Mr Malfoy?" Draco ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Hauslehrer zu, bevor er zu sprechen begann: "Sir... Es ist wirklich ein bißchen viel, was Sie uns da aufgegeben haben. Wir werden das über die Ferien kaum schaffen, selbst wenn wir nicht nach Haus fahren und jeden Tag hier in der Bibliothek arbeiten würden..."  
  
Snape's Augen zogen sich zu kleinen, gefährlichen Schlitzen zusammen: "Mr Malfoy... Weihnachten ist nur ein Muggelfest... Ihr Vater hat mich gebeten, Sie zu einem besseren Schüler zu machen als der Durchschnitt an dieser Schule - wie, glauben Sie, könnten Sie das wohl anders als durch harte Arbeit erreichen?" Draco schluckte schwer - sein Vater war die einzige Instanz, der er sich zu beugen bereit war - außer natürlich Professor Snape... Snape fuhr fort: "...Oder wollen Sie etwa, daß ich Ihrem Vater berichten muß, daß Sie genauso faul sind wie alle anderen Schüler und jeder Versuch, Sie zu fördern unvermeidbar zum Scheitern verurteilt ist?" "Nein... natürlich nicht, Professor... Sir...", hauchte Draco und verließ hastig das Klassenzimmer. Snape blieb allein mit seinen Pergamenten zurück und grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Weihnachten hatte ihm noch nie viel bedeutet, aber dieses Jahr hatte seine Adventsstimmung ihren bisherigen Tiefststand erreicht. Er war einfach und wirklich vollkommen unausstehlich!  
  
Es war bereits spät, als Severus Snape mit einem Stoß Pergamenten unter dem Arm in seinen Privaträumen eintraf. Er kannte jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Wohnraumes genau, darum riskierte er es auch nicht, eines der Pergamente beim Licht anmachen zu verlieren, und ging im völligen Dunkeln hinein - zum Schreibtisch, wo er die Papiere ablegen konnte.  
  
Er fuhr heftig zusammen, als eine dunkle, krächzende Stimme hinter ihm ertönte: "Severus Snape, du wirst Besuch erhalten... Besuch von drei Geistern..." "W - wer ist da?", rief Snape in die Dunkelheit und riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervor. Niemand antwortete. Snape fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum und sämtliche Fackeln und Kerzen entzündeten sich augenblicklich - in der Helligkeit fuhr Snape herum und hielt Ausschau nach dem Sprecher - ohne Erfolg.  
  
"Hi hi... Severus, du bist echt zu komisch!", gniggerte eine vertraute Stimme neben dem Kamin und der Lehrer hastete hinüber. "Phineas! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so derartig zu erschrecken!", brüllte Snape das Bild neben dem Kamin an, "Und wo ist Black Betty? Was machst du auf diesem Bild, verflucht noch mal?" Phineas Nigellus kicherte immer noch: "Black Betty besucht gerade ein Bild auf der Krankenstation... Ich habe sie darum gebeten, weil ich mal ein Wörtchen von Slytherin zu Slytherin mit dir sprechen wollte." Nun wurde das Porträt des ehemaligen Schuldirektors und Slytherins ernst: "Meinst du nicht, daß du heute etwas zu grob zu deinen Schülern warst? Wie auch schon in den letzten Wochen? Du hast ihnen viel zuviel Hausaufgaben aufgegeben über die Ferien und das weißt du!"  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Phineas fuhr fort: "Außerdem haben die Slytherins dieses Jahr nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum in ihrem Gemeinschaftssaal. Warum nicht? So etwas gab es noch nie zuvor, daß ein Hauslehrer seinen Schülern diese simple Freude vorenthielt!"  
  
"Weihnachten ist doch nur ein Muggelfest! Was brauchen Schüler von Hogwarts und besonders von Slytherin solch einen unnützen Tand? Und es ist immer Zeit, zum Lernen! Wer die Hausaufgaben nicht macht, fällt in meinem Fach durch. Das Niveau der Schüler sinkt von Jahr zu Jahr!", rechtfertigte sich Snape und ging wieder hinüber zum Schreibtisch, um seine Pergamente zu ordnen. Nun war es an Phineas Nigellus, verächtlich zu schnauben. "Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, dich so noch zur Vernunft zu bekommen. Aber nun sehe ich es ein: sie hatten Recht." Severus Snape hielt in der Bewegung inne und blickte über seine Schulter zum Bild hinüber. "Was soll das heißen? Wer hatte Recht womit?" Doch das Bild war leer - Phineas war bereits gegangen. Nur seine Stimme ertönte noch leise aus dem Hintergrund: "Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich bereits sagte: du wirst Besuch von drei Geistern bekommen..."  
  
"Snivellus... Snivellus..." Snape fuhr mit einem Schreck in den Gliedern aus dem Schlaf hoch. Seit dem Tod von Sirius Black hatte er zwar öfter von den alten, unschönen Schultagen geträumt, doch selten war ihm sein alter 'Kosename' so laut und real vorgekommen wie heute. . "Snivellus..." Das war real - kein Traum! Snape langte nach seinem Zauberstab und entfachte einige Kerzen. "Wer ist da?"  
  
RUMMS. Ein Kissen flog an Snape's Kopf und ein Kichern ertönte. "Ich bin es, alte Heulsuse!" Snape fuhr herum und das durchscheinende Geistergesicht seines alten Jugendfeindes Sirius Black grinste ihn aus nächster Nähe an. Snape brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln, dann: "Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wärest kein Geist geworden!"  
  
Sirius' Lächeln gefror: "Im Grunde bin ich das auch nicht. Ich bin nur tot. Oder so etwas in der Art. Ich weiß es nicht genau." Der Geist kratzte sich am Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wie dem auch sei, ich bin heute hier. Ich hatte darum gebeten und der Rat der Geister hat beschlossen, mich für diese eine Nacht in einen Geist zu verwandeln. Und wenn es dir nicht allzuviel ausmacht, würde ich mich gern mit dir beeilen - immerhin möchte ich die Chance nutzen, um heute noch kurz bei Harry vorbei zu schauen!"  
  
Snape schnappte nach Luft: "Beeilen? Mit mir? Ich verstehe dich nicht?" "Keine Panik, Snivellus, das kommt noch!", Sirius grinste und riss die Bettdecke beiseite, "Es geht zurück zu den guten alten Zeiten..."  
  
Ein Wirbel aus Farbe umfing Severus Snape und den Eine-Nacht-Geist Sirius Black - Snape klammerte sich an seinen Zauberstab und fluchte, während Sirius höhnisch lachte: "Der wird dir nicht allzuviel bringen - dort, wo wir hingehen!" Mit einem Knall verschwand der Farbwirbel und Snape landete unsanft auf allen Vieren im Schnee. "WO SIND WIR???", schrie er den immer noch lachenden Geist an. Sirius schwebte gemütlich über ihm: "Steh auf! Dann siehst du es!"  
  
Snape erhob sich und klopfte den Schnee von seinem Nachthemd. "Du hättest mich wenigstens noch etwas anziehen lassen können!", fauchte er, doch Sirius entgegnete: "Stell dich nicht so an - dich wird eh keiner sehen!". Mißmutig stapfte Snape Sirius hinterher - zu einer kleinen Hütte einige Meter entfernt, die ihm ziemlich vertraut vorkam. "Schau nur... du warst ja mal richtig niedlich!", feixte Sirius nach einem Blick durch eines der erleuchteten Fenster. Severus blickte verwundert selbst durch das Fenster: in der Tat - dort sah er sich selbst - als er gerade 6 Jahre alt war!  
  
"Mom? Wann kommt Dad nach Haus?", fragte der junge Severus und wendete sich kurz von seinem Spiel ab - diese Chance nutzten die in einem Käfig gefangenen Pixies, um an den Gitterstäben zu nagen. Eine traurige Frau kam aus der Küche und kniete sich neben ihrem Sohn nieder: "Bald, Sev... bald." Anscheinend versteckte sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken...  
  
"Mutter...", hauchte der erwachsene Severus und drückte seine Nase ans Fenster: Sirius flüsterte: "Wir können auch hinein..." - ein grelles Licht erschien und Severus und der Geist befanden sich in dem Wohnzimmer der Familie Snape. Lange Jahre nach dem er seine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, griff Severus Snape, der Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei nach seiner Mutter - und durch sie hindurch...  
  
"Was... wieso?", flüsterte er und der Geist antwortete: "Sie kann dich weder sehen noch spüren. Wir sind hier in deiner Vergangenheit, Snivellus..."  
  
Urplötzlich flog die Haustür auf und ein hakennasiger, mißgelaunter Zauberer trat in die Hütte. Der kleine Severus sprang auf und lief auf seinen Vater zu: "Dad!", doch der Angesprochene stieß ihn unsanft zurück. "Was hast du da?", schnauzte er die immer noch kniende Frau an und riss sie nach oben - er griff hinter ihren Rücken und zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor: "Was habe ich dir dazu gesagt?" "Aber es ist doch Weihnachten!", schluchzte die Frau auf und versuchte, wieder in Besitz des Päckchens zu bekommen - der kleine Severus verließ weinend das Zimmer, während der unsichtbare erwachsene sich zwischen die beiden warf: "Nicht, Dad! Laß sie in Ruhe!"  
  
"Es ist sinnlos...", bemerkte der Sirius-Geist und schnippte mit den Fingern. Erneut umfing ein Wirbel aus Farben Severus Snape und den Geist und ebenso plötzlich wie das Mal davor war er wieder verschwunden. Nun waren sie in einem nur schlecht ausgeleuchteten, karg eingerichteten Zimmer. "Was..", begann Snape, doch der Geist unterbrach ihn: "Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Genauso wenig wie jemals zuvor. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, weißt du?"  
  
Snape schluckte hart, dann fand er seine Fassung wieder. Er blickte sich in dem Zimmer um - es kam ihm recht bekannt vor: "Das ist mein altes Zimmer in London..." Der Geist nickte. "Ja, das ist es. Damals, als du noch für Voldemort gearbeitet hast!"  
  
Die Tür ging auf und ein junger Erwachsener trat ein. Es war Severus im Alter von 21 - er lebte allein und warf seinen Todesser-Umhang achtlos auf einen Stuhl. Blut klebte an seinen Händen und er ging hinüber zum Waschbecken, um es sich abzuwaschen. Der ältere Severus trat hinzu und betrachtete sein jüngeres Selbst mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Mitleid. Der jüngere blickte kurz in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und begann zu schluchzen. Von der Straße drangen Weihnachtslieder empor.  
  
. "Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag...", begann der ältere Severus und drehte sich dem Geist wieder zu, "Es war Heiligabend... Der Abend, an dem ich das erste Mal für den Dunklen Lord bei einem Überfall dabei war..." Sirius nickte wieder. Snape stand nun direkt vor ihm: "Warum zeigst du mir das alles? Ich bin schon lang nicht mehr ein Kind, dessen Eltern sich ständig streiten oder ein Todesser... Nein, ich bin anders! Ich habe mich verändert!" Der Geist neigte den Kopf zur Seite: "Ja, du hast dich verändert... Aber ich bin ja auch nur der Geist, der dich an deine Vergangenheit erinnern soll.." Erneut schnippte er mit dem Fingern und der Farbwirbel umfing sie wieder - diesmal landeten sie wieder in Snape's Zimmer in Hogwarts. Severus Snape blickte sich um, griff dann nach seinem Morgenmantel und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe.  
  
"Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Snape und drehte sich um - doch Sirius war bereits verschwunden. Einen Moment lag unsicher stand der Lehrer da, dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. War das alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen? Er schüttelte sich, als ob er damit die Erinnerungen loswerden könne, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Ein hohes, fast kreischendes Kichern ertönte und Snape fuhr zusammen. "Wer ist jetzt da?", fragte er und bekam als Antwort eine Wasserbombe direkt auf den Kopf. "PEEVES!!!" Der Poltergeist schwebte genüßlich an einer Pfeife saugend neben dem Kamin. "Ja, ich bin es, alter Griesgram! Hat dir deine Reise in die Vergangenheit gefallen?"  
  
"Nein, das hat sie ganz und gar nicht!", fauchte Snape und wischte sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs trocken. Der Poltergeist entgegnete: "Nun, dann gefällt dir mit Sicherheit die Gegenwart noch viel weniger!" Er kicherte und sog noch einmal an seiner Pfeife - statt Rauch blies er eine riesige Seifenblase direkt auf Severus, die diesen sofort in sich einhüllte. Nur gedämpft klangen die Proteste des Lehrers aus dem Inneren der Blase hervor - auch das Schlagen mit den Fäusten gegen die irisierende Oberfläche brachte dem Lehrer nichts: Peeves verzog das Gesicht zu einem abnormen Grinsen, dann schlug er heftig gegen die Seifenblase, daß diese sich um sich selbst drehte.  
  
Snape wurde bei dem Drehen speiübel - gerade, als er glaubt, sich übergeben zu müssen, platzte die Seifenblase und er wurde durch den Drall gegen eine Wand geschleudert. "Na na..., nicht so stürmisch, alter Griesgram!", bemerkte der Poltergeist trocken und deutete mit dem Kopf zu einem blonden Jungen, der sich vor dem Kamin des Slytheringemeinschatfsraumes niedergekniet hatte. Snape wurde blaß vor Wut, dann begann er: "Mr Malfoy! Es ist Schlafenszeit! Das gilt auch für Sie!"  
  
Draco Malfoy reagierte nicht. Er starrte in die Flammen, als ob er darin auf etwas warten würde. Peeves umkreiste Snape und kicherte vor sich hin. "Er kann dich weder sehen noch hören. Es ist das gleiche wie vorhin bei deiner Reise mit dem unglücksseeligen Motorradrocker!" "Was tut er da?", fragte Snape und deutete auf Draco Malfoy, der immer noch vor dem Kamin kniete und in die Flammen starrte.  
  
Dann tat sich etwas. In den Flammen erschien der Kopf einen sehr schönen Hexe: Narcissa Malfoy. "Hallo, mein Junge! Geht es dir gut? Ich habe deine Eule gerade erhalten. Was ist denn so wichtig, daß du es mir persönlich sagen mußt?" Draco schluckte. "Ich wollte dir selbst sagen, daß ich in den Weihnachtsferien nicht nach Haus kommen kann. Ich habe einfach zu viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen." "Was? Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Ich werde deinem Vater Bescheid geben, dann spricht er mit deinen Lehrern!", entrüstete sich die Mutter. "Mom, hör zu... Vater ist der Grund, warum ich so viel zu tun habe! Er will, daß ich ein besserer Schüler werde - und das geht nur mit mehr Lernen!" Narcissa Malfoy schluckte, bevor sie gepresst entgegnete: "Ich habe dich nicht nach Durmstrang gehen lassen, damit ich dich öfters mal zwischendurch sehen kann. Ich will nicht, daß du Weihnachten in der Schule bleibst! Als du damals in der zweiten Klasse warst, war das nur eine Ausnahme!" "Ich wäre doch auch viel lieber bei euch - besonders, wo Vater wieder zu Haus ist. Ich habe ihn die ganzen Sommerferien doch nicht gesehen...", gestand Draco und seine Stimme klang nicht weniger gepresst als die seiner Mutter. "Aber es ist doch nur ein Muggelfest...", versuchte er sich selbst und seine Mutter zu trösten - es klang unecht und Snape sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen ein.  
  
"Genug gesehen, alter Griesgram?", flüsterte Peeves dem Lehrer ins Ohr, dieser antwortete: "Ich wußte nicht, wieviel es den Malfoys bedeutet..." Der Poltergeist sog erneut an seiner Pfeife und wieder umfing Snape eine Seifenblase - diesmal wehrte er sich nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß seine nächste Landung beim Zerplatzen der Blase etwas sanfter ausfiel. Severus sah sich um und erkannte den Ort, an dem er nun war, als Küche des Hauses Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 - dem alten Haus der Familie Black und jetziges Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. In der Küche saßen Molly Weasley und Remus Lupin zusammen am Tisch und arbeiteten einige Listen durch.  
  
"Für Dumbledore müssen wir noch etwas anderes als nur ein Paar warme Socken finden!", sagte Mrs Weasley und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus Lupin lächelte. "Mehrere Paare warme Socken?" "Ach, du!", lachte Mrs Weasley auf und schlug spaßeshalber nach dem Werwolf. Snape trat näher an den Tisch und sah eine Liste von Namen - alles Mitarbeitern des Ordens - und dahinter Notizen wie: Terminkalender, selbstreinigender Kessel, Taschendrachen und so weiter. Es waren Listen mit Weihnachtsgeschenken für jeden des Ordens.  
  
"Schenken wir Snape auch etwas?", fragte Lupin und kräuselte verächtlich die Nase. Mrs Weasley antwortete: "Natürlich werden wir ihn etwas schenken! Letztes Jahr haben wir ihm etwas geschenkt und dieses Jahr wird er wieder eine Kleinigkeit bekommen!" "Er hat sich letztes Jahr nicht bedankt und auch selbst niemandem etwas geschenkt. Anscheinend legt er keinen Wert auf Weihnachten!", hielt der Werwolf dagegen, "Außerdem..." Mrs Weasley unterbrach ihn barsch: "Alle bekommen etwas, auch Snape! Er mag ein alter Griesgram sein, aber Weihnachten ist für alle da!"  
  
Der Poltergeist kicherte: "Griesgram, hast du gehört?" Snape starrte Peeves funkelnd vor Zorn an, sagte jedoch nichts. "Was haben sie dir denn letztes Jahr geschenkt? Etwas schnell wirkendes Gift, damit du dich besser umbringen kannst, wenn dir dein Selbstmitleid mal wieder zuviel wird?" Snape schaute betreten zu Boden - oder besser: auf seine Füße. Er trug sein Weihnachtsgeschenk vom letzten Jahr nämlich genau da: seine Hausschuhe. Sie waren schwarz und mit Fell gefüttert - sehr warm und bequem. Er trug sie jeden Tag, wenn er in seinen Räumen war. Peeves fragte nicht weiter, sondern hüllte den schweigsamen Lehrer erneut in eine seiner Seifenblasen ein.  
  
Severus Snape landete genau auf seinem Bett, als die Seifenblase zerplatzte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er war erschüttert. Menschen, mit denen er kaum etwas zu tun hatte, überlegten sich genau in diesem Augenblick, was sie ihm zu Weihnachten schenken könnten. Und das, obwohl er sich nicht einmal bedanken würde, wie sie vermuteten. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte in die Flamme der Kerze auf seinem Nachtschrank. Diese begann plötzlich zu flackern und eine eisige Kälte kroch dem Lehrer die Beine hoch - er setzte sich auf und blickte im Zimmer umher. Eine durchscheinende Gestalt löste sich aus des Schatten und glitt auf ihn zu. Zuerst dachte Snape, es wäre ein Dementor, doch dann besann er sich: "Du bist der dritte Geist, nicht wahr?", fragte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Sirius führte mich in die Vergangenheit, Peeves in der Gegenwart herum... vermute ich richtig, daß du mich in die Zukunft bringen wirst?" Der Geist nickte nur - dann kam eine Knochenhand aus dem zerfetzten Geisterumhang hervor und deutete auf einen grauen Tunnel aus Licht, der mitten im Raum entstanden war. Angewidert starrte Snape auf die Hand, erhob sich aber und betrat den Tunnel - ihm war eiskalt und er war froh, als er den Tunnel wieder verließ.  
  
Er befand sich nun in der Eingangshalle eines prachtvoll eingerichteten Zaubererhauses. Das Wappen der Malfoys prangte über der Treppe und Snape hörte Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Der völlig vermummte Geist stand hinter ihm und deutete nun mit seiner Knochenhand in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Der Lehrer ging in das Zimmer - es war das Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. Am Kamin saßen ein blonder Mann in seinem Alter und eine weißhaarige Frau, deren Gesicht früher einmal sehr hübsch gewesen sein mußte. Nun jedoch war es zerfurcht von Sorgenfalten. Sie rührte in einer Teetasse und sagte: "Du hattest Recht wie immer. Zu Weihnachten lassen sich einfach die besten Geschäfte machen."  
  
Der Mann lachte bitter auf: "Diese Narren! Um genug Geld für ihre Geschenke zusammen kratzen zu können, verkaufen die Leute echt alles zu Schleuderpreisen! Professor Snape sagte mir einmal, daß Weihnachten nur ein Fest der Muggel sei - aber nun ist es für uns auch ein wahres Fest! Soviel Profit können wir selten machen!" Snape ging auf den Mann zu und stutze: "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Der Geist war ihm gefolgt und nickte wieder. Snape schaute nun die weißhaarige Frau genauer an: das mußte Narcissa Malfoy sein - Draco's Mutter. War sie wirklich so schnell gealtert? Ihr hübsches Gesicht war kaum noch unter all den Falten zu erkennen - ihre Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der alles verloren hatte, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Snape drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers: wenn er geglaubt hatte, die Kälte und Grausamkeit in den Augen von Lucius Malfoy wären nicht zu übertreffen gewesen, wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt: "Grundgütiger!", entfuhr es ihm und er stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er wandte sich an den Geist: "Was ist nur mit ihm passiert? Er hat die Augen eines Psychopathen! Und seine Mutter...", er deutete auf die beiden Gestalten vor dem Kamin, doch der Geist schüttelte den Kopf unter der Kapuze, die ihm tief ins Gesicht hing und nickte dann zu dem Lichttunnel, der sich hinter ihnen gebildet hatte.  
  
Schweigend betraten Snape und der Geist den Tunnel und durchquerten ihn. Am Ende angekommen traten sie auf einem düsteren Friedhof heraus. Einige Meter entfernt fand eine Beerdigung statt und Snape ahnte Fürchterliches. Er stolperte zu der kleinen Gesellschaft hinüber und der Atem stockte ihm. Dort standen die gealterten Remus Lupin, Mrs und Mrs Weasley sowie ein von Gram gebeugter, unendlich alt wirkender Dumbledore. Und James Potter. Snape schüttelte den Kopf - nein, dies war die Zukunft, das konnte nicht James sein. Er trat näher und entdeckte eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Mannes, der seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich sah: es war Harry Potter!  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll,", begann Albus Dumbledore und hustete, "außer, daß ich Severus immer vertraut habe. Er war kein fröhlicher Mensch, aber immer gewissenhaft und genau. Manchmal war seine Gesellschaft recht unangenehm, aber..." Snape hörte nicht mehr zu - zu sehr entsetzte ihn der Grabstein, auf dem stand: "Hier liegt Severus Snape. Möge er nun den Frieden finden, den er zu Lebzeiten nie erreichte. 1960 - ..." "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!", schrie der Lehrer aus Leibeskräften und schlug wild um sich.  
  
"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!", schrie er noch einmal und strampelte und versuchte sich zu befreien - aus seiner Bettdecke. Schweißgebadet kam Severus Snape wieder in die Gegenwart zurück - es war früh am Morgen und er lag in seinem Bett - war das etwa nur ein böser Traum gewesen? Hastig setzte er sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Dabei fiel etwas zu Boden - ein kleines Päckchen, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Mit Tränen in den Augen beugte er sich hinab und hob das Geschenk auf. "Mutter..."  
  
Energisch wie immer rauschte Professor Snape an diesem Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo erst wenige Schüler bereits wach waren und beim Erscheinen des Lehrer schuldbewußt zusammen zuckten. "Ah, Mr Goyle! Gut, daß Sie schon wach sind! Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie!", Snape zog den verdutzten Jugendlich an sich und drückte ihm ein Pergament in die Hand: "Bitte hängen Sie diese Ankündigung doch am Mitteilungsbrett neben den Sanduhren in der Eingangshalle auf! Ich habe mir überlegt, alle Hausaufgaben, die ich über die Ferien aufgegeben habe, für alle meine Schüler zu streichen!" In diesem Moment stolperte Draco Malfoy völlig verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Snape wandte sich sofort an ihn: "Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy! Sie können ihrer Mutter mitteilen, daß Sie dieses Jahr doch nach Haus fahren über die Ferien! Und noch etwas: bitte laufen Sie hinüber zu Mr Hagrid und sagen Sie ihm, er solle für unseren Gemeinschaftsraum den schönsten Weihnachtsbaum aller Zeiten aussuchen und hierher bringen!" Draco rieb sich verwirrt und verschlafen die Augen. "Nun machen Sie schon! Ich will, daß der Baum noch vor dem Mittagessen hier steht!", rief Professor Snape fröhlich aus und stürmte davon. Er wollte noch vor dem Frühstück eine Liste fertig machen - was er nachher noch alles in Hogsmeade besorgen mußte. Schließlich war nicht mehr viel Zeit bis Weihnachten und er hatte noch nicht ein einziges Geschenk!  
  
ENDE  
  
Molly, Dezember 2003  
  
PS: Ein Hoch auf die Muppets, Bill Murray und natürlich Charles Dickens -  
sowie JKRowling, der Meisterin der außergewöhnlichen Phantasie!  
Frohes Fest! 


End file.
